Our Own Olympus
by Odysseus
Summary: A Hogwarts twist on Romeo and Juliet. Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley fall in love, to everyone's dismay. Can their romance survive their feuding families, or will it only bring more destruction?
1. Part 1: Pansy & Draco, Ginny & Thomas

OUR OWN OLYMPUS  
A Hogwarts Twist on Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet"  
Written by Daniel Odysseus  
  
TYPE OF STORY: The tragic romance between Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley, the children of two enemies. A 13,000-word novelette based on the main events in Shakespeare's play "Romeo and Juliet."  
  
RATING: PG-13, for murder, suicide, and language. No strong sexual themes employed.  
  
DISCLAIMER: "Our Own Olympus" is based on the characters featured in JK Rowling's Harry Potter series. The plot lines and actions of the Harry Potter characters are based on of William Shakespeare's tragedy "Romeo and Juliet."**  
  
PART ONE:  
  
"It's over, Draco," Pansy said. "It's over."  
  
"But Pansy!" Draco gasped. "Pansy! We've gone out for eight months, and-"  
  
"Look, Draco," Pansy sighed. "This isn't easy for me either. I just need my space." She turned away, and started to leave the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Pansy, just tell me. There isn't someone else, is there?"  
  
"No, Draco," Pansy replied. "There is."  
  
"Is he more important than me?" Draco asked.  
  
"I'm not sure yet," Pansy said quietly.  
  
"If you're not sure, then why are you doing this? To me? To us!"  
  
"I don't love you anymore, Draco," Pansy said quietly. "We've been going out since the middle of our sixth year, and everything's dried up. That flame that used to exist has just died, Draco, don't you see? Everything has become so. so. mundane."  
  
"Pansy-"  
  
But Pansy pretended not to hear him, for she walked faster, and climbed out of the Slytherin common room, nearly hitting his cousin, Blaise Zabini, who was on his way in.  
  
"What just happened?" Blaise asked. "What just happened, Draco?"  
  
"Pansy dumped me. There was someone else." He glanced at his cousin. "Do you have any idea who it is?"  
  
Blaise nodded sadly. "I saw them in Filch's broom closet just a few hours ago, and I told her that if she didn't tell you, I would."  
  
"But who was it?"  
  
Blaise sighed. "Are you sure you want to know?"  
  
"Yes," Draco said. "Tell me."  
  
"She was with Seamus Finnigan."  
  
Draco shook his head and looked down at the cold stone floor. "I've lost her. She said that our passion dried up, and she doesn't love me anymore."  
  
"There's always time," Blaise assured. "Perhaps-"  
  
"It's over," Draco said helplessly. "It's just completely over. She doesn't love me. She said our relationship is dry."  
  
"So find someone else," Blaise offered. "Come on, there's a lot prettier girls at Hogwarts than Pansy. I mean, think about it. There's the Patil sisters, and then Lavender Brown." He smiled contently. "Trust me, if you can get Lavender Brown, you have to be special. I mean, just look at her! There's a party in Gryffindor tonight. Want to go? You check out some of the other beautiful women of Hogwarts."  
  
"I don't think I'm up for that," Draco sighed. "I think I'll just sit alone in my dormitory, and pick up the remaining shards of my life."  
  
"Pansy will be there."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Well, she's going out with Seamus now, isn't she?"  
  
"I suppose," Draco sighed. "Oh, but she'd never take me back."  
  
"Well she dumped you because your relationship got too boring, right?" Blaise asked.  
  
Draco nodded sheepishly.  
  
"Well, show her that it is still cookin'!"  
  
"Dear God, Blaise," Draco laughed, despite his great heartbreak. "I don't ever want you to use that phrase again, hear?"  
  
"You missed the point," Blaise said, slightly offended that Draco had made fun of him. "You missed the point completely. I was just trying to tell you to convince her that the passionate fire between you is still burning strong."  
  
"Oh, Blaise, she's with Seamus. They're probably in Gryffindor tower right now, wrapped in each other's arms." His voice trailed off, as this horrible picture built in his head. In a high, cracking voice, he added, "And I don't even want to think about what they're going to do tonight."  
  
"I know what they're going to do tonight."  
  
"Don't we all?" Draco muttered bitterly.  
  
"No, not that," Blaise said. "They're attending a party at Gryffindor tower, hosted by Potter. Where you can win her back."  
  
"Like Potter would invite me to his party," Draco sneered. "And how would I get in anyway? I don't know the password."  
  
Blaise grinned. "I do."  
  
"Try the... blue," Hermione said, rummaging through Harry's wardrobe. "Try this one on, Ron. You have such nice blue eyes, and they bring out the color-"  
  
Ron yawned. Hermione had been picking out clothes for him to wear to the party for the last hour. If he had known that asking if he could wear white socks and dress shoes would trigger her rummaging through Harry's closet for an hour, he wouldn't have asked her at all. "Anything but maroon, Hermione."  
  
"Well, that's why I'm looking through Harry's wardrobe for you," she told him. She turned to Harry, clad in his green dress robes, writing a letter to Mr. Weasley. "Harry, how'd you get so many pairs of dress robes, anyway?"  
  
"I haven't the faintest idea," Harry replied. "I think Dobby's been knitting them and then sneaking them in here."  
  
"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing a nice scarlet dress robe onto the ground. "Oh, so this is slave labor, you're telling me?"  
  
"Nope," Harry said casually. "Dobby's paid. It was a present."  
  
Hermione turned slightly pink; she hated being contradicted.  
  
"The blue works," Ron called from behind his bed curtains.  
  
"Let me see," Hermione said, as Ron stepped out. "Oh, no, Ron! Try the red ones-"  
  
"Blue is fine!" Ron gasped. "Honestly, Hermione!"  
  
"Fine, then," Hermione replied. "If you want to be the laughing stock of the party, then be my guest!"  
  
"Hermione, you're blowing this out of proportion," Ron said. "They look fine."  
  
Hermione squinted her eyes, and tilted her head. "Well, I suppose if they don't look at your face..."  
  
"Erm, right," Ron muttered. He turned to his friend. "Come on, now, Harry, and let's get going. I can hear people outside, waiting for the party to start."  
  
"Yeah, let's," Harry said. "Are you coming, Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, I am coming," she replied, grabbing her purse from Harry's bedside table.  
  
Harry glanced back at Dean Thomas, who writing a letter.  
  
"Are you coming, Thomas?"  
  
Thomas glanced up. "I have to finish this."  
  
"Who're you writing to, anyway?" Ron asked, peering over his roommate's shoulder.  
  
Dear Mr. Weasley, I know we've only met twice but, as you know, I have been dating Ginny for the last year and a half. We've been so perfect together, and I truly love her more than anything else in the world. I want to spend the rest of my life with her, and I want to ask your permission for her hand in marriage.  
  
"It's not done yet," Thomas said quickly.  
  
Ron grinned. "Wow, Thomas, you could be my brother-in-law!"  
  
"Is the letter too sappy, though?" Thomas asked anxiously.  
  
"Oh, Dad will love it," Ron grinned, "and Mum will cry. Trust me. You're as good as in the family."  
  
To Be Continued 


	2. Part 2: The Gryffindor Party

OUR OWN OLYMPUS  
A Hogwarts Twist on Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet"  
Written by Daniel Odysseus  
  
TYPE OF STORY: The tragic romance between Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley,  
the children of two enemies. A 13,000-word novelette based on the main  
events in Shakespeare's play "Romeo and Juliet."  
  
RATING: PG-13, for murder, suicide, and language. No strong sexual themes  
employed.  
  
DISCLAIMER: "Our Own Olympus" is based on the characters featured in JK  
Rowling's Harry Potter series. The plot lines and actions of the Harry Potter characters are based on of William Shakespeare's tragedy "Romeo and  
Juliet."**  
  
PART TWO:  
  
Draco and Blaise slowly and inconspicuously entered in through the portrait hole of Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"How'd you figure out the password anyway?" Draco asked his cousin.  
  
"The Fat Lady was drunk, visiting the picture of the Ogre on the fourth floor," Blaise told him, "and she was telling him the password." He rubbed his hands together. "And I just happened to be coming up the stairs from N.E.W.T. Transfiguration."  
  
"Nice spying," Draco grinned. "If Potter hadn't defeated the Dark Lord last year, I'm sure he would've let you spy for him."  
  
"You flatter me, cousin," Blaise replied. He glanced over at the wingchair in front of the fire, where Seamus and Pansy were kissing each other passionately. "See them over there?"  
  
"How could I not? They're so bloody conspicuous!"  
  
"I'm going to lure Seamus away," Blaise told his cousin, as he continued to stare at Pansy and Seamus. "Okay? Then you race in and talk to Pansy. I can get you about six or seven minutes." There was a silent pause. "Okay, Draco?" There was another pause. Blaise glanced over at Draco, who was now looking at a beautiful girl, at the top of the stairs leading to the girls' dorms. She was shrouded in darkness, since the tower was quite dark, but Draco could tell that she was dressed in gold dress robes.  
  
"Wow," Draco grinned. "She's gorgeous."  
  
"Oh, you can't even see her face," Blaise laughed.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Draco replied. "I just know she's beautiful. She's a goddess."  
  
The beautiful girl descended the stairs elegantly, like a queen approaching a banquet. Draco still couldn't make out her face, but he found himself submerged completely in her pulchritude anyway.  
  
"I have to talk to her," Draco said.  
  
"Well, good for you," Blaise grinned. "Go for it. Don't even think about Pansy."  
  
"Oh, I couldn't think about anyone but her right now," Draco said in a faraway voice. "Wish me luck, Blaise."  
  
"Good luck, Draco!"  
  
Draco approached the girl, who was standing at the foot of the stairs now, looking around for her date.  
  
"Venus?"  
  
Draco's goddess turned around, and stared at him. Draco could still not see her face completely, but could tell that she had fiery red hair, put into a regal-looking upsweep.  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Surely you must be Venus, the god of love and beauty?"  
  
The goddess smiled. "Quite poetic, aren't you? A real romantic, I can tell right away..." Her smile grew wider. She truly loved those types of opening lines, and was flattered that this man had made one for her. "And I don't even have your name."  
  
"Mars," Draco said promptly.  
  
"A bit presumptuous, aren't you?" the goddess asked, knowing her ancient mythology, and the fact that Venus and Mars were lovers. "What makes you so sure you are my true love?"  
  
"I can tell by your eyes," Draco answered, taking a sip from his goblet of pumpkin juice. "I can tell that you're not satisfied with all of the mere mortal men you have met before. I can tell that you're looking for your own Roman god." He smiled. "And your own Mount Olympus. Am I right, miss?"  
  
"Come, sit down," the goddess said, not answering the question directly. "Near the fire, so that I can see your face."  
  
"You want to see my face?" Draco asked nervously. He knew perfectly well that he was one of the best looking men in Hogwarts, and that usually attracted girls to him. But he knew that she was a Gryffindor and would not react kindly to a Slytherin crashing the party. He had to let her fall for him before she knew who he was.  
  
"Why, yes, I do. I want to see who I'm talking to." The goddess smiled at him; Draco could see the brightness of her straight white smile. "What's you're name? What house are you in?" After a pause, she said, "Aren't you going to tell me?"  
  
"Not yet," Draco replied. He took another sip of his pumpkin juice. "Not yet."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because..." Draco said slowly. He racked his brain to think of a logical argument, but couldn't seem to find one.  
  
"Come on," the goddess grinned, taking his hand, and pulling him towards the fire.  
  
"Quite a turnout, Harry," Hermione said. "But what's the occasion?"  
  
"Everyone will be leaving for the Christmas holiday tomorrow afternoon," Harry replied. "The last time we see each other for three weeks. And there's only five Gryffindors staying this year."  
  
"Who?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, me and you, for starters," Harry said, "then Ron, Ginny, and Thomas."  
  
"Only five," Ron echoed. He glanced around. "It's too dark in here, Harry. We should light some of the candelabra."  
  
"You took the words out of my mouth," Harry replied. He raised his wand, and flicked a wall-mounted candelabrum across the room, which lit itself quickly.  
  
"No, Venus," Draco said to the goddess, as she tried to pull him near the fire. "You can't see my face yet."  
  
The goddess smiled. "You're making me really curious, Mars."  
  
"I know," Draco replied. He pulled her near the wall. "But not yet."  
  
The goddess leaned closer to him. "Why do you want to be shrouded in the dark?"  
  
"Because I doubt you would want anything to do with me in the light."  
  
"I don't believe that for a second," the goddess said, and the two kissed.  
  
The candelabrum behind them took a charm from Harry's wand and lit up.  
  
Draco's goblet of pumpkin juice crashed to the floor, as he realized the identity his goddess, the woman he was kissing... 


	3. Part 3: The Face of the Goddess

OUR OWN OLYMPUS A Hogwarts Twist on Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet" Written by Daniel Odysseus  
  
TYPE OF STORY: The tragic romance between Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley, the children of two enemies. A 13,000-word novelette based on the main events in Shakespeare's play "Romeo and Juliet."  
  
RATING: PG-13, for murder, suicide, and language. No strong sexual themes employed.  
  
DISCLAIMER: "Our Own Olympus" is based on the characters featured in JK Rowling's Harry Potter series. The plot lines and actions of the Harry Potter characters are based on of William Shakespeare's tragedy "Romeo and Juliet."**  
  
********Oh, and please note that I have finished putting "Our Own Olympus" into chapters. The story will be divided up into 18 chapters, most ranging from 2-3 pages long. At least one chapter will be posted per day, possibly more********  
  
PART THREE:  
  
"Oh my God!" the goddess shrieked. "How'd you get in here?"  
  
"I- I-" Draco gasped. He was too shocked for words.  
  
"Well, get away from me, Malfoy," the goddess replied. "I can't believe you actually hit on me! I can't believe you kissed me!"  
  
"Like I would've if I'd know it was you," Draco sneered. "Don't you think I can do better than Little Miss Ginny Weasley?"  
  
The woman who, two minutes ago, was his goddess, looked extremely offended. "No. I don't think you can, Malfoy. Don't make me bring my brother, Ron, over here."  
  
"I'm not scared of Ronald McDonald," Draco replied coolly. "You know what, Weasley, let's forget this ever happened."  
  
"Yes, let's," Ginny answered. "Go back to your common room before I tell Harry you were here." Her eyes twinkled maliciously. "Because I know you are afraid of him."  
  
"I'm not," Draco growled. "I'm leaving."  
  
"Yes, I should think so."  
  
"Goodbye, then."  
  
"That was Draco Malfoy!" Ron gasped to Harry. "Did you see him? He was kissing my little sister! Luckily, she pushed him away, but could you imagine what he was trying to pull?"  
  
"Ginny looks all right to me, Ron," Harry replied.  
  
"She doesn't look all right! Look at how shaken up she is! How could Malfoy sneak into a Gryffindor party and then molest my sister!" Ron growled.  
  
"I think molest is a rather strong term," Harry said casually.  
  
Ron wasn't paying attention. "I have a mind to go to that Slytherin common room, and rip him apart."  
  
"Ron, put your wand down," Harry replied. "I didn't spend all of these galleons so that you could go Malfoy hunting."  
  
"You're right, Harry," Ron sighed.  
  
"So promise you'll have a good time?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
Blaise and Draco walked silently down the corridor.  
  
"I can't believe that was Ginny Weasley!" Blaise laughed. "That's honestly hilarious, mate!"  
  
Draco glared at him. "That's not funny. How was I supposed to know? I couldn't even see her face!"  
  
"But you kissed Ginny Weasley!" Blaise said, between his gigantic fits of laughter. "A Weasley! You called her your goddess."  
  
"Did not," Draco said hotly.  
  
"Yes you did!" Blaise chuckled. He put on a high falsetto voice. "'Oh, hello, there, Venus!'" He began laughing even harder.  
  
"I don't sound like that," Draco said defensively. Blaise went to turn right, but Draco turned to the left.  
  
"Where are you going? Our common room's this way!"  
  
"I want to take a walk," Draco told him. "I need to be alone..."  
  
"Hi, Ginny," Thomas said, sitting next to her on the sofa in Gryffindor common room. He could tell that her mind was elsewhere. "Is there something wrong, my love?"  
  
"Nothing," Ginny muttered rather unconvincingly.  
  
"Nothing? I don't believe that for a second," Thomas replied. "And I know you don't either, Ginny."  
  
"Of course I do," Ginny replied. But it was a lie; her thoughts kept going back to Draco, and all of the wonderful, poetic things he had said to her. She had to know if he was in love with the shadow girl that he had met, or with Ginny herself. And furthermore, she had to know if her Thomas could be as romantic as Draco had been.  
  
"Okay, then," Thomas replied. "Would you like to dance?"  
  
"Thomas, say something poetic," Ginny said.  
  
Thomas glanced awkwardly at her. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Say something poetic and romantic to me."  
  
Thomas continued to stare, obviously caught off-guard. "Okay... er... Roses are red, violets are blue... But neither of them can compare with you." He chuckled for a second at his half-joke, but then stopped when he saw Ginny looking a bit miffed.  
  
"That was pitiful," she said. "Try again."  
  
"Oh, God, Ginny, this is ridiculous," Thomas replied. "Let's dance." He cocked his ear. "Yes, this is the new Weird Sisters song."  
  
"I need to be alone right now," Ginny said, holding back tears.  
  
"Ginny, what did I say? What did I do? Ginny?"  
  
Ginny glared at him, swept up the hem of her dress, and then climbed up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.  
  
Draco walked outside for some fresh air, onto the prefects' porch, which overlooked the entire Forbidden Forest. Thousands of thoughts went through his head, most of which, to his extreme displeasure, were about that kiss with Ginny Weasley. He had actually enjoyed it. Perhaps she was still his goddess...  
  
"No!" Draco muttered aloud. "She is certainly not!"  
  
The Gryffindor girls' dormitory windows loomed two stories above him, empty as usual; everyone in Gryffindor house was down at the party in their common room.  
  
As Draco looked up at the windows longingly, it began to snow light little flakes.  
  
Two small, perfect snowflakes, the only two in a sea of regular snow flurries, fell on Draco's open hand.  
  
"One is Ginny, one is Pansy," he told himself. He flicked one of them off. "But I only want one now. And that's Ginny."  
  
The remaining snowflake, the one he had labeled as 'Ginny,' melted in his sweaty palm, serving as a poignant reminder that the girl he wanted more than anything, his goddess, was unreachable; he had a better chance of, well, anything else happening.  
  
Ginny appeared in the window of the sixth year girls' dorm. Draco recognized that shadow immediately; it was the shadow that he had first fell in love with. Then, as she turned on the lights, her beauty was unmistakable.  
  
But she wasn't looking down at the prefect's porch; she was looking at the sky; the snow was falling even harder now.  
  
"Ginny!" Draco called, unsure of why he was doing so; it seemed quite stupid, knowing that he had absolutely no chance of being with her.  
  
But still, he had to try.  
  
To Be Continued 


	4. Part 4: Decisions

OUR OWN OLYMPUS  
A Hogwarts Twist on Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet"  
Written by Daniel Odysseus  
  
Before I begin this installment, I would like to answer some of the questions that reviewers have posed to me. I would like to answer all of  
the questions before I begin the next chapter, but I can't access DarkMark.com, so I'll just answer the questions from FanFiction.net and the  
ones sent to me via e-mail.  
  
(please note that questions are taken as the submitter wrote them,  
including all spelling or grammatical errors)  
  
FanFiction.net Reviewer Questions:  
  
1) "I thought this was a D/G [Draco/Ginny] fic?" -Shadowcat  
Answer: It is. You'll just have to read on, then you'll see.  
  
2) "Doesn't she have a boyfriend?" -kneh13 Answer: Yes, Ginny, in the story, is currently dating Dean Thomas. I can't  
say anymore without giving the story away. If you want a brief idea of what's going to happen between Ginny and Thomas, check out the summary of  
"Romeo and Juliet" on SparkNotes.com  
  
Questions via E-mail: (note- reviewer's e-mail addresses will be kept  
secret.)  
  
1) "What characters are what in the real story?" -(no name given) Answer: Well, I think it's safe to say that Ginny is "Juliet" and Draco is  
"Romeo". The Weasleys are the "Capulets" and the Malfoys are the "Montagues". There are more. Many more, actually, but I can't tell you, or the suspense and surprise of the story will be ruined. I will reveal all in  
my author's note at the end. So just wait.  
  
2) "Whesn it gonna be done?" -VoldemortsDarkMark Answer: It is done. It took me three long, sleepless nights and two days in front of my computer last weekend. It was approximately 14,000 words long (my longest fan fic ever!) but I divided it up into 18 chapters. I like to keep up the element of suspense. Sorry! I'll let it out a little bit at a  
time.  
  
Thanks for all the questions, everybody! Keep them coming!  
  
Now, on to "Our Own Olympus"  
PART FOUR:  
  
"Luna," Ginny sighed to her Ravenclaw best friend, Luna Lovegood. "You saw what happened, didn't you?"  
  
"Of course I did," Luna answered, running her fingers through her pale blonde hair. "What was it like, kissing Draco Malfoy?"  
  
Ginny said nothing.  
  
"Did you enjoy it?"  
  
Ginny said nothing again.  
  
"Oh my God, Ginny!" Luna gasped. "Don't tell me you actually enjoyed it?"  
  
Ginny still remained silent.  
  
"But he's so..." Luna began. "Oh, he's just so... Malfoy!"  
  
"I know," Ginny replied.  
  
"What about Thomas?"  
  
"What about him?" Ginny asked, trying to remain cool. "He's my boyfriend, and I lo- I lo-"  
  
"You love him?"  
  
Ginny said nothing, just continued staring off into the sky, now filled with the white falling snow. "I thought I did. But then, I met Draco tonight and, before I knew who he was, I thought he was the most romantic, wonderful man I had ever laid eyes upon." She smiled, her blue eyes twinkling, then added slowly, "I truly thought that he was my Roman god..."  
  
An owl swooped down on Thomas, with a letter from Mr. Weasley, and small brown parcel.  
  
Dear Thomas, Molly and I have talked it over, and we are ecstatic that you want to marry our little girl. And we're equally as ecstatic that you took the initiative to come and ask her permission first; most young wizards would've just asked her straight out. We wish to meet you and Ginny again; I understand that both of you are staying at Hogwarts for the holidays, so perhaps we can manage a trip out there before we leave for Romania. Sincerely, Arthur Weasley  
  
PS: Molly has one favor to ask of you. Included with this letter is the engagement ring that her grandmother received before she got married. Molly wishes that you give Ginny that ring when you propose to her. Best of luck!  
  
"We're going to be brothers," Thomas said excitedly, holding out the letter for Ron to read.  
  
"Wow," Ron grinned. "See, Thomas? I told you that everything would work out for the better, didn't I? I knew Mum and Dad would love you asking them for permission first."  
  
"Well, it worked," Thomas said. "I just hope Ginny accepts. She was mad that I couldn't say anything poetic." He glanced at Hermione. "Hermione, what should I say to her?"  
  
Hermione grinned. "I know this flawless speech, that I've been waiting for someone to use on me," she grumbled. "Say that the first time you saw her..."  
  
"...I knew you were the one for me," Thomas told Ginny, as he sat down next to her on the bed in her dormitory. "I was just so overcome by your beauty that I was speechless. You honestly are the perfect girl for me."  
  
Don't think about Draco, Ginny told herself sternly. Remember, he's a Malfoy. And the Malfoys are only after one thing. Besides, Mum and Dad would never approve of Draco. Thomas is going to propose to you right now, and you're going to accept it.  
  
"Now, Ginny," Thomas said, "I know I might not be the poetic type, or the overly romantic type, but I know that I love you more than anything else." He slipped the ring of Mrs. Weasley's grandmother on Ginny's finger. "Would you be my wife, Ginny Weasley?"  
  
Ginny leaned in and kissed him. "Yes, I will, Thomas."  
  
"Would you like to come back to the party with me?" he asked. Ginny nodded.  
  
"But I have to touch up my makeup first," she said.  
  
"I'll meet you by the fireplace, then, love?"  
  
"Of course," Ginny replied.  
  
Thomas left, and Luna gave a squeal of excitement. "Oh, Ginny, you're engaged! I can't believe it!"  
  
"Ginny!" Draco yelled again. "Ginny!"  
  
But it was no use; he could tell that right away; the Hogwarts windows were enchanted to be soundproof. Thinking fast, he took some of the snow that had gathered on the railing, formed it into a snowball, and then tossed it at the window.  
  
Ginny opened the window, and saw him down on the prefects' balcony.  
  
"Draco?" she called down to him. She realized that she had called this man, worn enemy of her family, by his first name. She quickly corrected herself. "Malfoy."  
  
"In the flesh," Draco replied.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, throwing snowballs at my window?"  
  
"What are you doing cooped up in your dorm while a party is raging downstairs?"  
  
"I- I-" Ginny began. All of the thoughts of happiness she experienced when she kissed Draco returned to her and all of the doubts left, making her feel very uneasy about the marriage proposal that she had just accepted from Thomas. "I asked you first."  
  
"We're not First Years anymore, Ginny," Draco said. "That doesn't quite cut it. Answer my question."  
  
"Oh, Draco." Ginny began. She quickly stopped herself. "Malfoy! God damn it!"  
  
"You can call me Draco," Draco told her kindly. "It's okay, Ginny. It is my name, after all."  
  
"No, it wouldn't be right."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It-" Ginny began. "It just wouldn't."  
  
"Because of our families?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So, are you going to answer my question? Why aren't you at the party with Thomas and Potter and the rest of the Gryffindors?"  
  
"I- I came up here to think."  
  
"About what?" Draco questioned.  
  
Ginny opened her mouth to answer his question, but decided not to. "Answer my question first."  
  
"I came out here to think, too," he told her. "What were you thinking about?"  
  
Ginny took a big gulp of fresh air, stalled for a moment, then continued with, "I- I was just thinking about you."  
  
"Really?" Draco asked. "You were?"  
  
"Yes," Ginny sighed.  
  
"I was thinking about you, too," Draco said. "I just can't forget that kiss we shared. It was just so wonderful."  
  
"I know," Ginny replied. "It was the greatest kiss that I had ever felt, or probably will ever feel in my entire life."  
  
"Come down, then," Draco smiled, "so that we can share another. You be my goddess, and I'll be your god, Ginny. And we'll have a Mt. Olympus all of our own. Our own Olympus." There was a brief pause before he continued. "I love you, Ginny."  
  
Ginny froze, unsure of what to say.  
  
"Luna," she rasped. "What should I say? I'm ailing here!"  
  
She turned around, looking for her best friend, but Luna had already left the dormitory.  
  
I'll have to make this decision on my own, she thought quietly. But how can you possibly decide, Ginny?  
  
But then the answer was clear to her. She had to do what was in her heart. Sure, she had dated Thomas since the end of her fourth year, and sure, her parents adored him. But was Thomas what she really wanted? Could she really spend every day for the rest of her life waking up next to Dean Thomas?  
  
To Be Continued 


	5. Part 5: Talking to Dumbledore

OUR OWN OLYMPUS A Hogwarts Twist on Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet" Written by Daniel Odysseus  
  
TYPE OF STORY: The tragic romance between Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley, the children of two enemies. A 13,000-word novelette based on the main events in Shakespeare's play "Romeo and Juliet."  
  
RATING: PG-13, for murder, suicide, and language. No strong sexual themes employed.  
  
DISCLAIMER: "Our Own Olympus" is based on the characters featured in JK Rowling's Harry Potter series. The plot lines and actions of the Harry Potter characters are based on of William Shakespeare's tragedy "Romeo and Juliet."**  
  
PART FIVE:  
  
No, Ginny thought. I can't even think about that, spending my life with Thomas. He isn't the one. Thomas is a good man and all, but after Draco's romantic words, and that passionate kiss we shared in the shadows of the common room, how could I marry him? How could I ever love Thomas the same again?  
  
Olympus... The word continued to ring inside her head. Yes, yes...  
  
"I love you too, Draco," she said quietly, just audible enough so that Draco could hear.  
  
"Come down, then, Ginny," Draco grinned.  
  
Ginny turned around, and saw Thomas coming into the dormitory.  
  
"Later!" she told Draco, and closed the window.  
  
"Are you ready to come back down?" Thomas asked.  
  
"Thomas, I have to tell you-"  
  
"I'm excited, too, Ginny," Thomas grinned. He kissed her swiftly. "I could never love another woman quite the way that I love you, Ginny. And I can't believe that we're actually going to be married!" He leaned in closer. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life, waking up next to you in the morning..." Ginny's fiancé kissed her again.  
  
"Out late, Mr. Malfoy?" asked a chipper voice. Draco wheeled around, and saw Dumbledore standing there at the entrance to the porch, a wide grin on his old face.  
  
"I suppose I am, Professor Dumbledore," Draco replied coldly. "Are you going to take points off from Slytherin, I suppose, for me being out-of- bounds?"  
  
"I might," Dumbledore said, "but not until I find out what's bothering you."  
  
Draco gave Dumbledore a strange look. "I'm not telling you!"  
  
"You know you need to tell someone what has just happened between you and Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said.  
  
"You were listening?" Draco gasped, offended that the Hogwarts Headmaster had been eavesdropping on his private conversation.  
  
"I must say that I was, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said. "I was on my way to bed when I heard you shouting to her. So I came to investigate." He sat down on one of the benches. "Sit, Mr. Malfoy, and tell me what ails you. It's better if you talk to someone."  
  
"Fine," Draco sighed. "See, professor, I came to the Gryffindor party so that I could win my Pansy back. She left me this morning for Seamus Finnigan."  
  
"So I heard," Dumbledore replied. "The portraits have been gossiping."  
  
"Yes, well," Draco continued, "I saw Ginny there, and it was dark, and we began to talk, unsure of who the other person was." He smiled. "And we kissed. And it was the most passionate, the most sensual kiss I have ever experienced-" He gave an uneasy glance to Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah, I can see you don't want to talk about your romance life with your smarmy old coot of a Headmaster, do you?" Dumbledore said, smiling thinly. "But I'll have you know, Draco, that I did have a wife of my own, too, once. But she was taken from me."  
  
"How?"  
  
"It doesn't matter," Dumbledore replied sadly. "So, Mr. Malfoy, you're in love with Miss Weasley, and she's in love with you. What's the problem?"  
  
"The problem is," Draco said, "that she has a boyfriend, Dean Thomas."  
  
"A Hogwarts romance is hardly ever serious," Dumbledore replied. "She could easily break up with him, you know, just the way Miss Parkinson broke up with you this morning."  
  
"And then there's the fact that our families despise each other," Draco said. "Come on, Professor. You were in the Order of the Phoenix. You know how much the Malfoys are despised."  
  
"I'm not partial to dark wizards myself."  
  
"I'm not one," Draco replied honestly. "I wanted to be, but I just couldn't do it. I couldn't join the Dark Lord." When Dumbledore continued to look skeptically, Draco raised the left sleeve of his robe. "See, Professor? There's no Dark Mark on me."  
  
Dumbledore squinted through his half-moon glasses. "No, I suppose there isn't. I believe I've misjudged you, Mr. Malfoy, based on your family. I give you my deepest apologies. Even I can make a mistake."  
  
"It's okay," Draco said, "but the problem now is that the Weasleys will still think of me as a dark wizard, whether I really worked for the Dark Lord or not!"  
  
"Perhaps the love between you and Miss Weasley can end that age-old feud..." 


	6. Part 6: Forever Yours

OUR OWN OLYMPUS  
A Hogwarts Twist on Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet"  
Written by Daniel Odysseus  
  
TYPE OF STORY: The tragic romance between Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley,  
the children of two enemies. A 13,000-word novelette based on the main  
events in Shakespeare's play "Romeo and Juliet."  
  
RATING: PG-13, for murder, suicide, and language. No strong sexual themes  
employed.  
  
DISCLAIMER: "Our Own Olympus" is based on the characters featured in JK  
Rowling's Harry Potter series. The plot lines and actions of the Harry Potter characters are based on of William Shakespeare's tragedy "Romeo and  
Juliet."**  
  
PART SIX:  
  
The next morning, Ginny met Draco unexpectedly in the Hogwarts foyer before breakfast. Both of them were early risers; no one else was in the foyer.  
  
"Nice ring," Draco said to Ginny, as she approached.  
  
"It's from Thomas," she said. "But it means nothing."  
  
"Oh, it means something," Draco said angrily. "It means you're marrying him."  
  
"No," Ginny replied. "It means that I am engaged to him."  
  
"What's the difference?"  
  
"You need to brush up on your mythology, Mr. Malfoy. Then you'd know perfectly well that Venus only toyed with the hearts of mortal men," Ginny answered sweetly. "The only real man she could love was Mars." She kissed him, even more passionately than they had kissed the night before.  
  
"Ginny, I love you," Draco said. "And I'd never thought I'd say that about a Weasley."  
  
"I love you, too," she smiled. "And I never thought that I would say that about a Malfoy."  
  
They kissed again.  
  
"Marry me, Ginny," Draco said. "I don't have a ring, like Thomas, or anything else, but I do know what I feel, and I have love in my heart for you."  
  
"You always know just what to say," Ginny smiled. "Yes, I will marry you."  
  
They opened the door to the Great Hall. It was so early that only Dumbledore was in there, eating a bowl of porridge at the High Table.  
  
"If it isn't the two lovebirds," Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"How does he know?" Ginny asked Draco.  
  
"I told him," Draco confessed. "And I don't regret it."  
  
"Of course not," Ginny replied. She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Not to spoil your breakfast, but this came for you, Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said. "An owl just dropped it by.  
  
Dear Ginny, Thomas just wrote us last night, telling us that you accepted his proposal! I can't believe it, my little baby girl getting married! Dad and I will be up later today, at two-thirty, before we leave for Romania to visit Charlie, to have lunch with you and Thomas. Thomas suggested a wedding before you return to school after Christmas; he's so anxious to be your husband. I love that! So the date will be probably before you return to school. Oh, and it's such a great match! The Thomases are rich, and we certainly need the money; I'm on my last frying pan, and we can't afford a new one. But what's more important is that you love him! We'll see you today! Love, Mum  
  
PS: I wanted Dad to sign this letter, too, but he's out feuding with that detestable Lucius Malfoy over some Dark Arts items that Dad found in their basement. He's trying to get that Lucius thrown into Azkaban once and for all. Hopefully, that son of his will go with him. I've heard quite horrid things about Draco from Ron, so hopefully he won't bully you for much longer.  
  
Ginny glanced up at Draco, who had turned white.  
  
"This is bad," he said slowly. "Ginny, once they're here, you're marrying Thomas."  
  
"I know that," Ginny replied. "My God, why are they doing this?"  
  
"You accepted the proposal," Draco said. "Ginny, you have to break it right now."  
  
"Everyone will flip, you know," Ginny reminded.  
  
"Yeah," Draco agreed, "but it has to be done."  
  
"I just we could get married right now, right at this very minute," Ginny sighed, "and then... Oh, I don't know."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Draco exclaimed. "Wait just a minute... He charged up to the High Table. "Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"Mm?" Dumbledore asked, looking up from his porridge. "How may I help you, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"You preside over those services every Sunday in the Great Hall, don't you, Professor?"  
  
"I believe so," Dumbledore replied. "Why?"  
  
Draco smiled warmly, and took Ginny's hand. "Could you marry us?"  
  
Dumbledore actually spit the porridge out of his mouth in shock. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Could you marry us?" Ginny asked. "Right now."  
  
"I suppose, but-" Dumbledore began. He shook his head. "I see you two have made up your minds about this."  
  
"Completely," Draco said.  
  
"And there's no way of changing them?" Dumbledore asked. "I've never done a wedding before. Well, there was that one time, but that involved an ogre and a hag... Really an interesting story-"  
  
Draco cleared his throat.  
  
"Erm," Dumbledore began, standing up. "All right, then, if you wish to proceed..."  
  
Hermione stumbled into the Great Hall.  
  
"Hermione!" Ginny called, racing down the length of the Great Hall, greeting her other best friend. "I'm getting married!" She knew that she shouldn't have told anyone, but then again, she was bursting to tell someone, and who better to confide in than her best friend?  
  
"I know, Thomas told me," Hermione said sleepily.  
  
"No, not to him," Ginny explained. "To someone else. Right now!"  
  
Hermione gave her an odd look. "Ginny, go back to sleep. You're delusional. The only other person in here is Draco Malfoy, and-" She let out a surprised yelp. "You're not marrying Draco Malfoy!"  
  
"We kissed at the party last night," Ginny confessed. "And I love him more than I've ever loved anyone before in my life."  
  
"Are you sure?" Hermione scowled. "I mean, remember how nasty the Malfoys have been to your family?"  
  
"Draco's different," Ginny explained. "Now, Hermione, I need you to stand at the door. Don't let Ron or Harry in, at all costs! Or Thomas, either. And please, don't tell them..."  
  
"Fine," Hermione grumbled. "I'll do it... It's not like I have a life, or as if I was hungry anyway..."  
  
"Thanks, Granger," Draco chimed.  
  
"Well, fine, then," Dumbledore muttered nervously. "You two, are you sure about this?"  
  
"More sure than I've been about anything in my life," Draco said truthfully, his grip tightening on his love's hand. "Please marry us, Professor Dumbledore."  
  
Dumbledore sighed, and adjusted his half-moon glasses. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here on this day of 19 December to witness the union of Mr. Draco Lucifer Malfoy and Miss Virginia Margaret Weasley..." 


	7. Part 7: Discovery

OUR OWN OLYMPUS A Hogwarts Twist on Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet" Written by Daniel Odysseus  
  
Before I start I would like to thank everyone for all their reviews. Oh, and concerning UglinessRox55's Chapter 6 Review: I may choose to end it like Romeo & Juliet, but then again, I may choose to end it differently. There will be a bit of a plot twist, too; some deaths will occur that are neither Draco or Ginny in the course of this story. As well as a chain of very disastrous coincidences happening to our unfortunate young lovers and their friends... But I'm not one to give anything away, of course...  
  
PART SEVEN:  
  
"What, are you still mad about Draco?" Harry asked, as he and Ron walked through the corridors to the Great Hall.  
  
"How could I not be?" Ron shrieked, very much on edge. "Did you even see what he did? I should kill him." He drew out his wand. "I should kill him right now."  
  
"No, you shouldn't," Harry said quickly, pushing Ron's wand down. "Don't do anything rash, Ron. I'm sure Ginny didn't even enjoy it. I'm betting that she just did it out of nerves. She's been going out with Thomas for a year and a half, and she just had to figure out that they were still in love. So she kissed the first boy she saw."  
  
"Draco Malfoy?" Ron asked skeptically.  
  
"Yes," Harry said. "It was dark. She probably didn't even know it was him."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry replied. "I'm sure." He saw Hermione in front of the door to the Great Hall. "Hey, Hermione! Are you getting breakfast, or patrolling that door?"  
  
"I'm not patrolling this door!" she screeched. "What would even give you that idea?"  
  
"Relax, Hermione, I was only joking," Harry replied. "Let's go in. I'm starving."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why not, Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, Ginny-" she stopped. She couldn't say anything more without giving away the secret wedding that was occurring behind the doors.  
  
"Ginny? Is she still there?" Ron asked. "I need to talk to her."  
  
"Yes, I mean, no, I mean, she- she just left," Hermione said, with as much ease as she could muster.  
  
"You're a terrible liar, you know?" Ron told her. "Is Ginny in there?"  
  
"Yes," Hermione sighed. "But Ron-" She stopped. "Never mind. How about we go back to the common room and wait for her there?"  
  
"It's urgent," Ron replied. "Look, Hermione, if you don't move, I'm going to hex you."  
  
"Ron, trust me, you don't want to go in there!" She didn't want to know what Ron would do if he caught them together, especially since Ron had just gotten over seeing them kissing last night.  
  
"Yes, I do!" Ron growled. "Hermione-"  
  
"And don't tell anyone," they heard Ginny say on the opposite side of the door. "I want to keep it a secret until, well, until my parents come today." There was a bit of a pause before she continued. "But I love you, Draco."  
  
"Draco?" Ron mouthed to Harry. "Malfoy?"  
  
"I don't think there's another Draco in this school," Harry rasped under his breath. "Just listen!"  
  
"I love you, too, Ginny," Draco said. "And I'm going to love you forever."  
  
"Forever, Draco," Ginny echoed, kissing him softly.  
  
"I've never loved anyone before you," Draco confessed to her.  
  
"So you're over Pansy, then?"  
  
"Oh, that relationship was nothing," Draco told her sincerely. "That was nothing like this." He paused. "So what about you and Thomas?"  
  
"That was nothing, too," Ginny said. "I can't believe I ever fell for him. It was so... I didn't know what I was missing until I met you, Draco." She sighed. "I have to go to Thomas, and prepare him for the news. He's not going to be exactly thrilled. Meet me later, okay?"  
  
"At the astronomy tower?"  
  
"Why there?"  
  
"It's the highest tower in the school," Draco explained, "and it's the only place fit for a goddess like you. It'll be our Mount Olympus. So meet me there at five?"  
  
"Five," Ginny repeated. "I'll see you then." Ron, Harry, and Hermione darted out of the way, just as Draco and Ginny came out, and began to go down the corridor.  
  
"Do you believe her?" Ron gasped, when the couple was out of earshot. "And him?"  
  
"Malfoy," Harry muttered. "That's just insane. She can't know what he's like. The Malfoys are evil to the core, that whole damned family!"  
  
"To think, she could've had Thomas," Ron sighed. He stopped. "Wait. She couldn't love Malfoy. There's no way in hell that she could choose Malfoy over Thomas. I'd bet any money that he had Snape brew a love potion for him!"  
  
"Ron, don't jump to conclusions-" Hermione began.  
  
"No," Ron snapped, on the onset of a rage by now. "No!" He turned to his two friends. "You're going to keep Ginny occupied at five. Okay? And I'm going to meet Malfoy, and get the truth out of him!" 


	8. Part 8: One Irate Weasley

OUR OWN OLYMPUS A Hogwarts Twist on Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet" Written by Daniel Odysseus  
  
For starters, I would like to apologize in advance for the TERRIBLE cliffhanger ending that the following part ends in. You'll see.  
  
Anyway, I've gotten a ton (well, a few, anyway) of e-mails and reviews asking me whether or not I'll end "Our Own Olympus" like Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Well, I have finished the story already, so I do know how it ends, but I'm not saying anything yet. Yes, I'm evil. Keep reading if you want to know what happens to our two young lovers. Sorry. I wish I could tell you the ending, but I can't. Keep reading. And thanks for the reviews!  
  
PART EIGHT:  
  
The large grandfather clock in the foyer struck five o'clock.  
  
"It looks fine, Draco," Blaise assured. "Ginny's going to love it. Trust me."  
  
"Do you think so?" Draco asked nervously, as he adjusted the vases of roses on the railing of the astronomy tower. He grinned. "It's going to be a romantic wedding night, I can tell already. I can't wait until she gets up here." He turned to his cousin. "We're going to be so happy together, aren't we?"  
  
"But what happens when the Weasleys find out?" Blaise asked. Draco nearly knocked one of the vases off, onto the prefect balcony three stories below.  
  
"Come again?" he asked, in a hushed, falsetto voice.  
  
"I said, what happens when the Weasleys find out? They're here today, on campus. What if they see you and her?" Blaise asked. "They hate our family, Draco. They're enemies to the core. There's no changing their minds."  
  
"There is," Draco told his cousin. "When they see the love that we share, they may change their minds about each other. That should be good enough for them, isn't it? I'm sure that my parents and Ginny's parents care about us being happy more than they care about some silly old family feud."  
  
"But, Draco, what if that doesn't work-"  
  
"No buts," Draco replied quickly. "Blaise, it doesn't matter. I love Ginny more than anything else, and her family, and mine, will just accept that."  
  
"You're bold, Draco Malfoy," Blaise grinned. "Definitely bold." He grinned. "I'll be down on the prefects' balcony."  
  
"Not spying on us?" Draco asked, half-jokingly; the prefects' balcony was right below the astronomy tower.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it," Blaise winked. "Have a nice wedding night, Draco." He hopped on his Nimbus 2001, and flew down to the balcony below.  
  
Five minutes later, Draco heard footsteps ascending the ladder.  
  
"Venus? Ginny, love, is that you?" Draco called. Without waiting for an answer, he continued, as he stared off at the scenery in front of him, "I'm so glad that you were able to make it. I thought that, with your parents here, you wouldn't manage to meet me. Tonight's going to be so romantic-"  
  
"I'm not Ginny," snarled a voice behind him. Draco turned around and came face to face with Ron Weasley.  
  
"So, Malfoy, you've been seeing my sister behind my back, eh?"  
  
"We're in love, Weasley," Draco replied softly. "I love her, and she loves me."  
  
"No she doesn't," Ron snapped. "I know you've done something to her. I know you did, Malfoy!"  
  
"I swear, I did nothing," Draco answered. "Weasley, come on. Is it so hard to accept the fact that maybe your little sister has feelings for a Malfoy?"  
  
"She could never love a Malfoy," Ron snapped. "All Malfoys are evil, conniving, and selfish. Just like you, Draco. You deserve to rot in hell. Then, perhaps, Ginny will be free from your curse!" He drew his wand. "Prepare to die, Draco Malfoy."  
  
"I'm not going to fight you," Draco replied. "I could never kill the brother of the woman that I love so much."  
  
"But she doesn't love you," Ron shot. "Not one bit." He gave Draco a sneering glare. "I bet you tricked her into all of this! I bet you had your little pet Snape concoct a love potion for you, or I bet you are blackmailing her, or you raped her, or-"  
  
"She's loves me, Ron," Draco said, calling Ron by his first name for the first time ever.  
  
"She hates you, Malfoy. She hates all Malfoys."  
  
"Then I suppose our wedding this morning was nothing?"  
  
"Wedding?" Ron gasped, in a meek, falsetto voice. He quickly hid his surprise. "If she loves you so much, where is she right now?"  
  
"I suppose that you've had Potter or Granger or perhaps one of your parents stall her so that you could give me your little oration," Draco answered calmly. "But, at any rate, I believe that her tardiness is your doing."  
  
"It's her doing," Ron lied. "She told me to come up here and teach you a lesson in manners, and how a woman should be treated."  
  
"I treat her better than you do."  
  
"Malfoys treat everyone like shit," Ron snapped. "And you know it."  
  
"Then why am I not fighting you? God knows I would leap at the chance to rid you from the world once and for all. But I love Ginny, and I know she loves you, so I'll keep my wand to myself."  
  
Ron stood there for a minute, open mouthed, not sure of exactly how to respond. He finally realized that his safest bet would be not to respond at all. "You are never to come near my sister again, do you hear, Draco Malfoy? You are never to bother her again. She never loved you, Malfoy. It was all some terrible trick! You're never to see her again."  
  
"I will continue to see my wife as long as I have a brain."  
  
"So not very long, then," Ron growled, digging the end of his wand into Draco's forehead. "You're going to die, Draco Malfoy, right here. Right now, on this tower."  
  
"I'm not fighting you," Draco replied again, as casually as possible, in lieu of the circumstances. "You'll have to kill me, and then live with the burden forever, knowing you killed the only man Ginny Weasley will ever love!"  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Ron shouted.  
  
To Be Continued 


	9. Part 9: Duel on the Terrace

OUR OWN OLYMPUS A Hogwarts Twist on Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet" Written by Daniel Odysseus  
  
TYPE OF STORY: The tragic romance between Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley, the children of two enemies. A 13,000-word novelette based on the main events in Shakespeare's play "Romeo and Juliet."  
  
RATING: PG-13, for murder, suicide, and language. No strong sexual themes employed.  
  
DISCLAIMER: "Our Own Olympus" is based on the characters featured in JK Rowling's Harry Potter series. The plot lines and actions of the Harry Potter characters are based on of William Shakespeare's tragedy "Romeo and Juliet."**  
  
PART NINE:  
  
But the curse missed Draco, despite his close proximity to the edge of Ron's wand. The Weasley was knocked to his feet just before he finished the curse; the astronomy tower suddenly buckled from under the two boys.  
  
Both fell through the air, amid the debris from the astronomy tower, as if they were falling slowly through water. But neither of them could move. It was a strong spell indeed.  
  
Draco could now see the prefects' balcony, to which they were heading. Blaise stood there, his wand out, controlling the fall of Draco, Ron, and the astronomy tower.  
  
"You're not to harm my cousin," Blaise growled, when Draco and Ron both touched down onto the balcony. "Do you hear me Weasley? Or I will kill you."  
  
"You couldn't kill me even if you had the fastest wand at Hogwarts," Ron sneered. "Hey, Zabini, is it true your mother was one of those Malfoy bitches? So, I guess, that makes you one of those useless, evil bastards who can't do magic for the life of you-"  
  
"You little son-of-a-bitch!" Blaise shrieked. "You're a disgrace to the good name of wizard, you little Weasley scum, you white trash!"  
  
Ron shot sparks from his wand at Blaise, but the Slytherin quickly dodged them.  
  
"Too fast for you, eh, Weasley?" Blaise scoffed.  
  
And both of them were engulfed in a duel to death.  
  
"Stop it!" Draco screamed. "Blaise, no! He's Ginny's brother! You can't-"  
  
"He'll kill you," Blaise yelled back. "It's better that I defeat him for you, eh?"  
  
"No!" Draco shouted. "Both of you, stop fighting!"  
  
But the spells and curses kept flying back and forth.  
  
Draco gulped, and did the only thing he could. He applied a mild shield charm to himself, then dove in the middle of the two fighters.  
  
And Draco felt agony. The shield charm was ripped off of him, his wand flew to the far corner of the balcony, and he was forced to the ground by the bombardment of spells.  
  
He glanced at the two men, and saw Ron and Blaise approaching one another. It was the end, Draco knew all too well. But there had to be something he could do. There had to be some way to stop their fighting. Draco jumped up, filling the last gap between the two foes.  
  
"You need to stop," he said, in a shaken voice. "Both of you. You need to stop it."  
  
Blaise began to lower his wand, but Ron thrust his wand between Draco's arm and torso, and then muttered those fatal words. "Avada Kedavra."  
  
And Blaise fell lifeless to the floor.  
  
"You killed him!" Draco shrieked. "You killed him! Weasley, this man was a brother to me. Don't you-" He blinked back tears, as he was now overcome by rage. "I won't stand my and let you make Ginny's life miserable. And I won't let you ruin mine, either, for that matter."  
  
"What's the great Slytherin pacifist going to do?" Ron taunted. "Threaten me some more?"  
  
"No," Draco said quietly. "I'm going to put a stop to the madness. You won't be ruining anyone else's life from where you're going."  
  
"And where is that?"  
  
"Straight to Hell," Draco whispered.  
  
"I'd like you to try," Ron sneered.  
  
In one swift motion, Draco took Blaise's wand, and thrust it into his foe's solar plexus. Then, he uttered those two fatal words that he had heard his father say on countless occasions.  
  
"Avada Kedavra."  
  
Ron fell dead to the ground. Draco stared at his foe's corpse with mixed feelings. He had just killed the brother of Ginny, the girl he loved more than he loved himself. But he had done it for them. He had done it so that he and Ginny could live happily ever after...  
  
Draco smiled slightly. So that we could live happily ever after on our own Olympus.  
  
There were footsteps behind him, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, followed by Dumbledore ran onto the prefects' balcony.  
  
"No!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked, when she saw unmistakably dead corpse of her youngest son. "No!" She glared at Draco. "What have you done to him? You murdered him!"  
  
Dumbledore approached Draco and said, slightly sympathetically, "Mr. Malfoy, I hope you realize the consequences for your actions that are in store for you. You're hereby expelled from Hogwarts. Whatever else happens to you is for Minister Fudge to decide. I hope you understand that, Draco."  
  
"Completely," Draco assured his headmaster.  
  
Ginny appeared in the doorway. She couldn't see Ron's corpse; her mother was in the way, but she could see her new husband.  
  
"Draco Malfoy!" she cried. "What have you done?"  
  
Draco began to walk up to his wife, but Mr. Weasley pulled him away.  
  
"If I ever catch you near my daughter, I will make sure you die a long, painful death," Mr. Weasley sneered, "just like the one you put my son Ron through. I won't have you murdering another member of my family!" He smiled wickedly at Draco. "But, at any rate, I will not rest until I have you behind bars in Azkaban. Trust me, Malfoy, I will not rest until I get you back for what you did to my... my... son..." He covered his eyes with his hand.  
  
Lucius Malfoy stormed onto the balcony. "I demand to know what's going on here!"  
  
"Your son just murdered my Ron!" Mr. Weasley snarled.  
  
Mr. Malfoy looked indifferent. "How do you know that it wasn't that Ron of yours who went and got himself killed? Maybe he was the antagonist! Maybe he attacked my Draco!"  
  
"Give it up, Lucius," Mr. Weasley sneered. "I won't stand by and let you accuse my late son of such... of such horrendous deeds! I refuse to believe it!" He motioned towards the door. "Now, remove yourself from my sight."  
  
"I have every right to be here," Mr. Weasley snarled.  
  
"Lucius, I shall talk to you later," Dumbledore said, with a note of finality in his voice. Lucius glared daggers at the Hogwarts headmaster, and shuffled off the prefects' balcony.  
  
"I can't believe it," Molly said, beginning to cry. "I can't believe that he's dead!"  
  
"Arthur," Dumbledore said slowly. "Molly..." He shook his head. "I hope you accept my sincerest apologies for Ron's loss."  
  
"It was that Malfoy's fault!" Molly shrieked to Dumbledore. "He murdered my son!" She hugged her daughter. "And Merlin only knows what he would've done to Ginny, if he had been alone with her! And she's engaged to Thomas, too!"  
  
Dumbledore had a bit of a twinkle in his eye when he looked at Ginny, but Ginny responded with a pleading look, urging him to keep her secret.  
  
There was suddenly a gust of wind as Draco, on Blaise's broomstick, flew off the balcony. The Weasleys looked up just in time to see the small figure of him flying away from the grounds, the red sun setting in front of him.  
  
To Be Continued 


	10. Part 10: Of a Malfoy and of a Weasley

OUR OWN OLYMPUS A Hogwarts Twist on Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet" Written by Daniel Odysseus  
  
TYPE OF STORY: The tragic romance between Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley, the children of two enemies. A 13,000-word novelette based on the main events in Shakespeare's play "Romeo and Juliet."  
  
RATING: PG-13, for murder, suicide, and language. No strong sexual themes employed.  
  
DISCLAIMER: "Our Own Olympus" is based on the characters featured in JK Rowling's Harry Potter series. The plot lines and actions of the Harry Potter characters are based on of William Shakespeare's tragedy "Romeo and Juliet."**  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, this story has been on hiatus for a while. It was released in whole at DarkMark.com, but only partially released here on FanFiction.net, due to my focus on original works, including my two novels, A Little Greed, A Little Murder, A Little Jazz and The Steamer Titanic. I would love for you to read it;  
  
PART TEN:  
  
The large grandfather clock in the foyer struck five o'clock.  
  
"It looks fine, Draco," Blaise assured. "Ginny's going to love it. Trust me."  
  
"Do you think so?" Draco asked nervously, as he adjusted the vases of roses on the railing. He grinned. "It's going to be a romantic wedding night, I can tell already. I can't wait until she gets up here." He turned to his cousin. "We're going to be so happy together, aren't we?"  
  
"But what happens when the Weasleys find out?" Blaise asked. Draco nearly knocked one of the vases off, onto the prefect balcony three stories below.  
  
"Come again?" he asked, in a hushed, falsetto voice.  
  
"I said, what happens when the Weasleys find out? They're here today, on campus. What if they see you and her?" Blaise asked. "They hate our family, Draco. They're enemies to the core. There's no changing their minds."  
  
"There is," Draco told his cousin. "When they see the love that we share, they may change their minds about each other. That should be good enough for them, isn't it? I'm sure that my parents and Ginny's parents care about us being happy more than they care about some silly old family feud."  
  
"But, Draco, what if that doesn't work-"  
  
"No buts," Draco replied quickly. "Blaise, it doesn't matter. I love Ginny more than anything else, and her family, and mine, will just accept that."  
  
"You're bold, Draco Malfoy," Blaise grinned. "Definitely bold." He grinned. "I'll be down on the prefects' balcony."  
  
"Not spying on us?" Draco asked, half-jokingly; the prefects' balcony was right below the astronomy tower.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it," Blaise winked. "Have a nice wedding night, Draco." He hopped on his Nimbus 2001, and flew down to the balcony below.  
  
Five minutes later, Draco heard footsteps ascending the ladder.  
  
"Venus? Ginny, love, is that you?" Draco called. Without waiting for an answer, he continued, as he stared off at the scenery in front of him, "I'm so glad that you were able to make it. I thought that, with your parents here, you wouldn't manage to meet me. Tonight's going to be so romantic-"  
  
"I'm not Ginny," snarled a voice behind him. Draco turned around and came face to face with Ron Weasley.  
  
"So, Malfoy, you've been seeing my sister behind my back, eh?"  
  
"We're in love, Weasley," Draco replied softly. "I love her, and she loves me."  
  
"No she doesn't," Ron snapped. "I know you've done something to her. I know you did, Malfoy!"  
  
"I swear, I did nothing," Draco answered. "Weasley, come on. Is it so hard to accept the fact that maybe your little sister has feelings for a Malfoy?"  
  
"She could never love a Malfoy," Ron snapped. "All Malfoys are evil, conniving, and selfish. Just like you, Draco. You deserve to rot in hell. Then, perhaps, Ginny will be free from your curse!" He drew his wand. "Prepare to die, Draco Malfoy."  
  
"I'm not going to fight you," Draco replied. "I could never kill the brother of the woman that I love so much."  
  
"But she doesn't love you," Ron shot. "Not one bit." He gave Draco a sneering glare. "I bet you tricked her into all of this! I bet you had your little pet Snape concoct a love potion for you, or I bet you are blackmailing her, or you raped her, or-"  
  
"She's loves me, Ron," Draco said, calling Ron by his first name for the first time ever.  
  
"She hates you, Malfoy. She hates all Malfoys."  
  
"Then I suppose our wedding this morning was nothing?"  
  
"Wedding?" Ron gasped, in a meek, falsetto voice. He quickly hid his surprise. "If she loves you so much, where is she right now?"  
  
"I suppose that you've had Potter or Granger or perhaps one of your parents stall her so that you could give me your little oration," Draco answered calmly. "But, at any rate, I believe that her tardiness is your doing."  
  
"It's her doing," Ron lied. "She told me to come up here and teach you a lesson in manners, and how a woman should be treated."  
  
"I treat her better than you do."  
  
"Malfoys treat everyone like shit," Ron snapped. "And you know it."  
  
"Then why am I not fighting you? God knows I would leap at the chance to rid you from the world once and for all. But I love Ginny, and I know she loves you, so I'll keep my wand to myself."  
  
Ron stood there for a minute, open mouthed, not sure of exactly how to respond. He finally realized that his safest bet would be not to respond at all. "You are never to come near my sister again, do you hear, Draco Malfoy? You are never to bother her again. She never loved you, Malfoy. It was all some terrible trick! You're never to see her again."  
  
"I will continue to see my wife as long as I have a brain."  
  
"So not very long, then," Ron growled, digging the end of his wand into Draco's forehead. "You're going to die, Draco Malfoy, right here. Right now, on this tower."  
  
"I'm not fighting you," Draco replied again, as casually as possible, in lieu of the circumstances. "You'll have to kill me, and then live with the burden forever, knowing you killed the only man Ginny Weasley will ever love!"  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Ron shouted. 


	11. Part 11: Of a Zabini and of a Weasley

OUR OWN OLYMPUS A Hogwarts Twist on Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet" Written by Daniel Odysseus  
  
TYPE OF STORY: The tragic romance between Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley, the children of two enemies. A 13,000-word novelette based on the main events in Shakespeare's play "Romeo and Juliet."  
  
RATING: PG-13, for murder, suicide, and language. No strong sexual themes employed.  
  
DISCLAIMER: "Our Own Olympus" is based on the characters featured in JK Rowling's Harry Potter series. The plot lines and actions of the Harry Potter characters are based on of William Shakespeare's tragedy "Romeo and Juliet."**  
  
PART ELEVEN:  
  
But the curse missed Draco, despite his close proximity to the edge of Ron's wand. The Weasley was knocked to his feet just before he finished the curse; the astronomy tower suddenly buckled from under the two boys.  
  
Both fell through the air, amid the debris from the astronomy tower, as if they were falling slowly through water. But neither of them could move. It was a strong spell indeed.  
  
Draco could now see the prefects' balcony, to which they were heading. Blaise stood there, his wand out, controlling the fall of Draco, Ron, and the astronomy tower.  
  
"You're not to harm my cousin," Blaise growled, when Draco and Ron both touched down onto the balcony. "Do you hear me Weasley? Or I will kill you."  
  
"You couldn't kill me even if you had the fastest wand at Hogwarts," Ron sneered. "Hey, Zabini, is it true your mother was one of those Malfoy bitches? So, I guess, that makes you one of those useless, evil bastards who can't do magic for the life of you-"  
  
"You little son-of-a-bitch!" Blaise shrieked. "You're a disgrace to the good name of wizard, you little Weasley scum, you white trash!"  
  
Ron shot sparks from his wand at Blaise, but the Slytherin quickly dodged them.  
  
"Too fast for you, eh, Weasley?" Blaise scoffed.  
  
And both of them were engulfed in a duel to death.  
  
"Stop it!" Draco screamed. "Blaise, no! He's Ginny's brother! You can't-"  
  
"He'll kill you," Blaise yelled back. "It's better that I defeat him for you, eh?"  
  
"No!" Draco shouted. "Both of you, stop fighting!"  
  
But the spells and curses kept flying back and forth.  
  
Draco gulped, and did the only thing he could. He applied a mild shield charm to himself, then dove in the middle of the two fighters.  
  
And Draco felt agony. The shield charm was ripped off of him, his wand flew to the far corner of the balcony, and he was forced to the ground by the bombardment of spells.  
  
He glanced at the two men, and saw Ron and Blaise approaching one another. It was the end, Draco knew all too well. But there had to be something he could do. There had to be some way to stop their fighting. Draco jumped up, filling the last gap between the two foes.  
  
"You need to stop," he said, in a shaken voice. "Both of you. You need to stop it."  
  
Blaise began to lower his wand, but Ron thrust his wand between Draco's arm and torso, and then muttered those fatal words. "Avada Kedavra."  
  
And Blaise fell lifeless to the floor.  
  
"You killed him!" Draco shrieked. "You killed him! Weasley, this man was a brother to me. Don't you-" He blinked back tears, as he was now overcome by rage. "I won't stand my and let you make Ginny's life miserable. And I won't let you ruin mine, either, for that matter."  
  
"What's the great Slytherin pacifist going to do?" Ron taunted. "Threaten me some more?"  
  
"No," Draco said quietly. "I'm going to put a stop to the madness. You won't be ruining anyone else's life from where you're going."  
  
"And where is that?"  
  
"Straight to Hell," Draco whispered.  
  
"I'd like you to try," Ron sneered.  
  
In one swift motion, Draco took Blaise's wand, and thrust it into his foe's solar plexus. Then, he uttered those two fatal words that he had heard his father say on countless occasions.  
  
"Avada Kedavra."  
  
Ron fell dead to the ground. Draco stared at his foe's corpse with mixed feelings. He had just killed the brother of Ginny, the girl he loved more than he loved himself. But he had done it for them. He had done it so that he and Ginny could live happily ever after...  
  
Draco smiled slightly. So that we could live happily ever after on our own Olympus.  
  
There were footsteps behind him, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, followed by Dumbledore ran onto the prefects' balcony.  
  
"No!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked, when she saw unmistakably dead corpse of her youngest son. "No!" She glared at Draco. "What have you done to him? You murdered him!"  
  
Dumbledore approached Draco and said, slightly sympathetically, "Mr. Malfoy, I hope you realize the consequences for your actions that are in store for you. You're hereby expelled from Hogwarts. Whatever else happens to you is for Minister Fudge to decide. I hope you understand that, Draco."  
  
"Completely," Draco assured his headmaster.  
  
Ginny appeared in the doorway. She couldn't see Ron's corpse; her mother was in the way, but she could see her new husband.  
  
"Draco Malfoy!" she cried. "What have you done?"  
  
Draco began to walk up to his wife, but Mr. Weasley pulled him away.  
  
"If I ever catch you near my daughter, I will make sure you die a long, painful death," Mr. Weasley sneered, "just like the one you put my son Ron through. I won't have you murdering another member of my family!" He smiled wickedly at Draco. "But, at any rate, I will not rest until I have you behind bars in Azkaban. Trust me, Malfoy, I will not rest until I get you back for what you did to my... my... son..." He covered his eyes with his hand.  
  
Lucius Malfoy stormed onto the balcony. "I demand to know what's going on here!"  
  
"Your son just murdered my Ron!" Mr. Weasley snarled.  
  
Mr. Malfoy looked indifferent. "How do you know that it wasn't that Ron of yours who went and got himself killed? Maybe he was the antagonist! Maybe he attacked my Draco!"  
  
"Give it up, Lucius," Mr. Weasley sneered. "I won't stand by and let you accuse my late son of such... of such horrendous deeds! I refuse to believe it!" He motioned towards the door. "Now, remove yourself from my sight."  
  
"I have every right to be here," Mr. Weasley snarled.  
  
"Lucius, I shall talk to you later," Dumbledore said, with a note of finality in his voice. Lucius glared daggers at the Hogwarts headmaster, and shuffled off the prefects' balcony.  
  
"I can't believe it," Molly said, beginning to cry. "I can't believe that he's dead!"  
  
"Arthur," Dumbledore said slowly. "Molly..." He shook his head. "I hope you accept my sincerest apologies for Ron's loss."  
  
"It was that Malfoy's fault!" Molly shrieked to Dumbledore. "He murdered my son!" She hugged her daughter. "And Merlin only knows what he would've done to Ginny, if he had been alone with her! And she's engaged to Thomas, too!"  
  
Dumbledore had a bit of a twinkle in his eye when he looked at Ginny, but Ginny responded with a pleading look, urging him to keep her secret.  
  
There was suddenly a gust of wind as Draco, on Blaise's broomstick, flew off the balcony. The Weasleys looked up just in time to see the small figure of him flying away from the grounds, the red sun setting in front of him.  
  
To Be Continued 


	12. Part 12: The Fugitive's Return

OUR OWN OLYMPUS A Hogwarts Twist on Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet" Written by Daniel Odysseus  
  
Well, Part 9 was certainly unexpected, wasn't it? Sorry to all you Ron fans about his demise. A little allusion to the real "Romeo & Juliet"- Ron was Tybalt (a Capulet) and Blaise was Mercucio (a Montague), who were both involved in a duel over Romeo attending the Capulet (or in this case, the Gryffindor) party the night before.  
  
Keep reading. We're not done yet; still 7 more chapters. But the rising action is getting steeper, yes? Review, please! Let me know if I extracted any emotion at all.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've updated my original novel "The Steamer Titanic" and I ask you to read it. That story, as well as my nearly-completed "A Little Greed, A Little Murder, A Little Jazz" are both similar in style to "Our Own Olympus;" if you like this, you're bound to like those. The link to my FictionPress.com (sister site to FanFiction.net) site is:  
  
PART TWELVE:  
  
"Why did he kill Ron?" Ginny cried, burying her face in her pillows. Harry and Hermione stood next to her, both quite distraught from the news of their best friend's death, though they had passed through hysterics and into a strange calmness.  
  
"He's a bastard," Harry said. "He's a god damn bastard! Your mum was right, Ginny. All of those Malfoys are bad news. You better stay away from them."  
  
"But he promised so much to me," Ginny cried. "He said we were going to have our own Olympus," she cried, "until he killed Ron. And I don't think I could ever forgive him for that. How can anyone who loves me kill my brother?"  
  
"I'm new to this poetic crap," Harry said. "What do you mean by Olympus?" Hermione and Ginny both scowled at him for abruptly taking the romance out of the air.  
  
"It means," Ginny said, "that we were going to live forever, in a paradise, overlooking the entire world, where we can be together, just him and me, forever." She began to cry again. "Our own Olympus..."  
  
"Oh," Harry muttered. "Ginny, you need to forget about Draco. You're much too good for that murdering little Slytherin twit."  
  
"But I think I love him, Harry," Ginny cried.  
  
"He killed Ron, Ginny!" Harry gasped. "How can you possibly forgive him for that?"  
  
"He couldn't have done it just out of sheer evilness," Ginny said quietly. "No. There had to be something else." She glanced at Harry. "Harry, you were the last one to talk to Ron before he... he... died. What did he say about Draco?"  
  
"He said you were being deceived by Malfoy," Harry said. "And he went to put a stop to it."  
  
"But I wasn't!" Ginny exclaimed. "With Draco, I was happier than I had ever been before in my life. I truly was, Harry. Why didn't Ron just come and talk to me about it? He would've seen how much I cared about Draco." She wiped her eyes. "It would've spared him his life."  
  
"Ron was in denial," Hermione blurted.  
  
Harry glared at her. "Don't you dare insult Ron's memory like that!"  
  
"He was," Hermione continued meekly. "He hated Malfoy, and it was the grudge between the Malfoys and the Weasleys that made him refuse to accept the fact that you, Ginny, had fallen for him. Haven't you seen Ron and Malfoy? They were always at each others' throats, insulting each others' families... I don't think Ron could bear to see you with him." She looked into Ginny's eyes sternly. "But how could he be any other way? You saw how your parents acted when they saw Ron's body. They jumped to accuse Malfoy."  
  
"But Malfoy did kill Ron," Harry answered. "He all but admitted to it to Dumbledore."  
  
"What if Ron attacked Malfoy?" Hermione asked. She glanced at Ginny. "Ginny, if Malfoy really does love you, do you think he would just go and attack Ron?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But," Hermione continued, "would Ron, overcome with rage and fury that the son of the family's enemy was in love with his sister, attack Malfoy?"  
  
Ginny said nothing. "I've made a terrible mistake. I have to find Draco. He's my love. And I trust that he had a good reason to k-kill Ron. I love him, and I have to find him."  
  
"Good luck," Harry said sarcastically. "Your father works for the Ministry of Magic! He's probably had this whole place under guard, so that Draco won't sneak back in."  
  
"Not the whole place," said a familiar voice behind them. They all turned around, and saw Draco standing behind them, looking particularly happy. "I couldn't let my Venus climb up Olympus on her own, could I? On the night of our wedding?"  
  
Ginny leapt up from the bed, and wrapped her arms tightly around Draco. "I'm coming with you."  
  
"No, you're not," Draco said. "You're going to stay here." He kissed her on the cheek. "I'll come back for you, I promise. They can't keep the search out forever, can they?"  
  
"But the Ministry of Magic-" Ginny began.  
  
"They'll want my guts," Draco said, "unless I leave the country. They have no power if I go abroad. I can live freely anywhere I choose, outside of Britain. I won't even have to use an alias, or leave my wealth behind. For such a menial crime like the one I committed, Fudge will be satisfied if he runs me out of the country."  
  
"We," Ginny corrected. "We are going to live outside of Britain, Draco. Not you. But we."  
  
"I can't escape with you," Draco told her. "What if I'm caught? No. It isn't safe yet for me to take you. Ginny, right now your place is here, with your family."  
  
"My place is with you!" she cried.  
  
"No questions tonight," Draco smiled at her. "Save them for the morning." He kissed her. "I promised you a romantic wedding night, didn't I?"  
  
"You did," Ginny replied.  
  
"Well, then I'm going to give you one." He turned to Harry and Hermione. "Could we possibly-"  
  
"Say no more," Hermione said. She pulled Harry out of the dormitory.  
  
Ginny turned back to her husband.  
  
"Draco, I can't believe that you came back," she smiled, hugging him tightly. "They must still be looking for you."  
  
"They are," Draco replied, "but I couldn't bear to be apart from you tonight. I promised, after all."  
  
"But you didn't have to," Ginny answered. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. With a twinkle in her eye, she added, "But I'm glad you did."  
  
To Be Continued 


	13. Part 13: Harry's Flawless Plan

OUR OWN OLYMPUS A Hogwarts Twist on Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet" Written by Daniel Odysseus  
  
TYPE OF STORY: The tragic romance between Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley, the children of two enemies. A 13,000-word novelette based on the main events in Shakespeare's play "Romeo and Juliet."  
  
RATING: PG-13, for murder, suicide, and language. No strong sexual themes employed.  
  
DISCLAIMER: "Our Own Olympus" is based on the characters featured in JK Rowling's Harry Potter series. The plot lines and actions of the Harry Potter characters are based on of William Shakespeare's tragedy "Romeo and Juliet."**  
  
QUICK RESPONSE to reviewer Draco Mueller: I do realize Thomas's full name is Dean Thomas, as I mention. The name Dean just wasn't working for me (it reminds me of Dean Jones from those 1960s Disney movies.) so I have the other characters call him by his last name.  
  
ADVERTISEMENT. I am currently writing two original stories on FictionPress.com, "The Steamer Titanic" and "A Little Greed, A Little Murder, A Little Jazz." Both of these are similar, in some ways, to "Our Own Olympus." I ask you to check them out, read them, and review them. At . Thanks!  
  
PART THIRTEEN:  
  
Draco awoke the next morning, his beautiful bride in his arms. "Ginny," he smiled. "Ginny, wake up?"  
  
"Oh, Draco," she said, smiling at him, as she pushed her fiery red ringlet curls behind her ear. "Last night was just wonderful. I don't know quite how to thank you..."  
  
"But I have to go now," Draco told her, and he immediately began dressing in his dark green traveling robes.  
  
"Please, take me with you," Ginny begged. "The very thought of you leaving is just awful."  
  
"If you love me, and trust me, you'll know that I know what I am doing," he said. He smiled at her slightly. "I'm building our Olympus. But I need you to wait here. You can't tell anyone about our marriage, or that we were even in love."  
  
"But when will you come back?"  
  
"When I see the coast is clear," Draco told her. "I'm going to Zurich, and I'll be waiting there until the first chance for me to come and get. Then we can start our lives together, away from everything, especially away from our families." He kissed Ginny swiftly. "We don't have to worry about prejudice any longer, or about them fighting, or about having to give in to their every need. Think about it, Ginny! Think about it! There's a whole big world out there that we haven't yet seen." He kissed her. "But we will. We shall see it all. I love you, Ginny Malfoy."  
  
"Ginny Malfoy," Ginny beamed. "It has a nice ring to it, don't you think, Draco?"  
  
"I wouldn't change a syllable," Draco grinned. He picked up the Nimbus 2001. "Until we meet again, Venus, my goddess of love and beauty, I shall dream about you every second of every minute of every day."  
  
"And, Mars, my husband," Ginny whispered back, "I shall count down each minute until you return."  
  
"Kiss me one last time, Ginny?" Draco asked.  
  
"It won't be the last time, Draco," Ginny promised him, "for we shall be together again."  
  
There shared one last passionate kiss, before Draco set off.  
  
"Ginny!" Molly called, rushing into the dormitory. "Ginny! Oh, good you're awake." She grinned. "I've come to tell you that we've pushed up the wedding between you and Thomas."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Three days," Molly beamed. "I knew that you'd be distraught over losing R- er- your brother, so I figured that there's one thing that can take your mind off of his death. And that would be marriage."  
  
Ginny nodded sadly. It was true; marriage had taken her mind of the terror of Ron's death, but it wasn't marriage to Thomas. It was her marriage to Draco.  
  
"Mum, I don't think I can marry Thomas," Ginny sighed. "I just can't."  
  
"Why not?" Molly gasped. "Don't you realize what a fine match it is between the two of you? And you love him, dear. That's what matters most."  
  
That is what matters most, Ginny thought, but there's no way I can marry him after Draco, my husband, my one true love, promised to come and get me.  
  
"You're just getting cold feet," Molly predicted. "Don't worry, it happens to every couple before they're married."  
  
Not every couple, Ginny thought, hoping desperately that Draco had made it outside of the castle grounds. Not when there's true love. Not when you know, deep down in your heart, that you want to be with that person- that god- for the rest of your life.  
  
"I'll send Hermione up, then, so that she can talk to you, eh?" Molly offered. "She'll comfort you, Ginny, and she'll remind you how much you want to be Mrs. Dean Thomas."  
  
Ginny buried her tear-strewn face into her pillows, as her mother left the dormitory. Ginny knew that she didn't want to be Mrs. Dean Thomas. She wanted to be Mrs. Draco Malfoy, and live a long, happy life with the only man she could truly love.  
  
Hermione entered the room.  
  
"Ginny?" she called softly. "Ginny, your mum said you have a case of cold feet."  
  
"The only thing cold about me is my heart," Ginny answered icily. "And it won't be warm again until Draco returns. Oh, I have no idea what to do, Hermione! I wanted to ask Mum, but I know that I can't; she can't know that I actually married Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Say that Draco didn't make it out of Britain before the Ministry caught him."  
  
Ginny sat up. "What has happened? What've you heard, Hermione?"  
  
"Nothing," Hermione assured her friend. "But it is a possibility, Ginny, isn't it? Draco wouldn't want you to spend the rest of your life grieving over him. You're only sixteen, you know, and you have many years ahead of you."  
  
"So you think I should marry Thomas?" Ginny gasped.  
  
"Just go on as if Draco were dead," Hermione said. "It's a good match with Thomas, isn't it? Your parents seem to like him, and he's good looking-"  
  
"No!" Ginny shouted. "That's terrible advice, Hermione! I can't believe you would even-" She let out an angry cry. "Get out of my room!"  
  
"Ginny-"  
  
"No!" Ginny screeched. "Out!'  
  
Hermione obliged, and exited, just as Harry entered the room.  
  
"Go away, Harry!" Ginny shouted, and threw a pillow at him. "I don't want to see you! I don't want to see any god damn person right now!"  
  
"Ginny, I hate Malfoy," Harry said.  
  
"Well, then you must hate me too," Ginny snapped. "Because I love him. I love him more than I love myself."  
  
"But," Harry continued loudly, "you've been like a sister to me, Ginny, for the last seven years. And now that Ron has been murdered-" He paused and took a deep gulp of air, to regain his composure. "Now that Ron is gone, I feel like I really am your brother." He smiled at her. "So I'm going to help you bring him back."  
  
"How?" Ginny grinned excitedly.  
  
"Well, first off," Harry told her, "continue with your engagement to Thomas like nothing's wrong."  
  
"But I want to be with Draco!"  
  
"You will, you will," Harry replied. "On the night before your wedding, you're going to poison yourself-"  
  
"I'm not poisoning myself, Harry! I'm not stupid! Draco's coming back for me!"  
  
"No, not real poison," Harry explained. "But Professor Snape was showing us how to make a temporary stunning potion. The person wakes up, after looking dead for five hours."  
  
"That's amazing!" Ginny grinned. "But we can't get our hands on that potion!"  
  
Harry wiggled a small flask, half filled with bubbling pink liquid. A big letter 'P' attached to it.  
  
"Snape gave me a 'poor' on it," Harry explained. "But that's a load of crap; it works. But it isn't enough. But I'm sure I can make more. I have some leftover ingredients." He saw Ginny's expression. "It works, Ginny. You know Snape. He just had to give me 'poor.'"  
  
"Are you sure?" Ginny asked nervously. "Are you sure it works?"  
  
"Positive," Harry replied. "It worked on Hedwig."  
  
"Well," Ginny sighed. "But then what?"  
  
"Then," Harry grinned, "I send Hedwig with a note to Draco, telling him to meet me at the Hogwarts tomb at midnight. From there, we can break you out, and you're free to go live with Draco, wherever you want. Both families will think you died."  
  
"That's genius," Ginny smiled. "That's completely genius, Harry. Did you think it up?"  
  
"I have been accepted to Auror's School, you know," Harry said. "Of course, I thought of it all myself. How could I not?"  
  
"Thank you," Ginny said, hugging him. "Harry, I don't know how to repay you." 


	14. Part 14: The Potion

OUR OWN OLYMPUS A Hogwarts Twist on Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet" Written by Daniel Odysseus  
  
TYPE OF STORY: The tragic romance between Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley, the children of two enemies. A 13,000-word novelette based on the main events in Shakespeare's play "Romeo and Juliet."  
  
RATING: PG-13, for murder, suicide, and language. No strong sexual themes employed.  
  
DISCLAIMER: "Our Own Olympus" is based on the characters featured in JK Rowling's Harry Potter series. The plot lines and actions of the Harry Potter characters are based on of William Shakespeare's tragedy "Romeo and Juliet."**  
  
PART FOURTEEN:  
  
Molly came storming back in. "Are you over your cold feet now, Ginny?"  
  
"Yes, I am," Ginny lied, thinking of how she and Draco would be together in just two short days. "Harry talked me through it."  
  
"Well, good!" Molly smiled. "So you'll be even happier to know that the wedding has been pushed up even more. Dumbledore's busy on the original day; he has a conference at Durmstrang with their headmaster. So the wedding is going to be tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow?" Harry gasped. "But, Mrs. Weasley-"  
  
Molly gave Harry a strange look.  
  
"Why, yes, tomorrow," she said. "I don't see what you're getting worked up about, Harry, dear."  
  
"Oh, it's nothing," Harry replied. "But I have to go." He went for the door and, behind Mrs. Weasley's back, mouthed to Ginny that he had to start on the potion if they wanted it to be ready in time.  
  
It was sundown when Draco got to the house he had selected for his escape in Zurich, Switzerland. It was certainly nothing like Malfoy Manor back in Britain, but it was clean and nice and, of course, perfect for a young couple.  
  
He sat inside, unsure of what to do. He was safe, of course, but he didn't know about Ginny. Anything could've happened to her; she could be lying dead somewehre, and he had no way of finding out, except the owl she promised to send when the coast was clear.  
  
He forced those negative thoughts out of his head. It was ridiculous to assume that something had happened to her. He knew, deep down, that she was perfectly fine, and warm in her bed back at Hogwarts.  
  
Hogwarts, Draco thought. Was it really just less than two days ago that I was talking to Blaise, pining over the loss of Pansy Parkinson? My, has the world changed drastically since then. Who would've thought that Blaise would be dead now, I would be married to a Weasley and, of course, expelled from Hogwarts and banished from the isle of Great Britain? But all will be right soon, he told himself. All will be right soon...  
  
There was a knock on Ginny's dormitory door.  
  
"Is that you, Thomas?" she asked, with mock cheerfulness.  
  
"It's Harry," Harry replied. Ginny raced to the door, threw it open, and hugged Harry around the neck. "Did you brew the potion? Did you finish it?"  
  
Harry handed her a small glass flask, this one filled to the cork. "I only had enough ingredients left for another half of a bottle, so I mixed the old one and the new one together." He smiled at her. "It should work, Ginny."  
  
"Thank you, Harry," Ginny smiled. "I promise that I'll keep in touch when I'm living abroad with Draco."  
  
Harry beamed at her, the way only a true brother could. "Of course you will. I can't spend my life not knowing what's going on with you!"  
  
Ginny kissed him on the cheek. "I'll miss you, Harry."  
  
"We can visit each other," Harry assured her. "Or, I can visit you, since Draco won't be allowed here." He grinned widely. "It's time, Ginny." He handed her the potion, and then kissed her on the cheek. "Good luck, Ginny."  
  
"What should I do?" she asked him.  
  
"Lie on the bed," he said. "Drink it up then throw the bottle of the floor. Your temporary death should be instant." He smiled at her. "You aren't scared, are you?"  
  
"This is the only way I can get to Draco," Ginny answered, "so I'm not scared. I would rather die than be without him."  
  
"You're brave, Ginny," Harry told her. "I never thought I'd say that when I first met you. But you were put in Gryffindor for a reason."  
  
"That means a lot to me," Ginny replied. "Thanks, Harry."  
  
"You really love Malfoy, don't you?"  
  
"I never thought I would," Ginny said, "but he's amazing, once you look past him being a Malfoy."  
  
"Well, I'll certainly have to," Harry told her. "I guess I'll have to learn to be nice to him."  
  
"It isn't hard, I promise you," Ginny said. "He's a great man." She grinned. "I guess I'd better down this potion, then?"  
  
"Yes," Harry told her. "Remember what I told you?"  
  
Ginny nodded, and raised the flask to her lips. "I love you, Harry Potter."  
  
"I love you too, Ginny," Harry said fondly. "Drink up, so we can get back you back to Draco, where you belong."  
  
Tears of gratitude began to fall from Ginny's eyes. "Thank you so much." And she began to drink the potion.  
  
"GINNY! NO!" Harry screamed. "NO! DON'T DO IT!" 


	15. Part 15: The Messenger's Task

OUR OWN OLYMPUS A Hogwarts Twist on Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet" Written by Daniel Odysseus  
  
TYPE OF STORY: The tragic romance between Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley, the children of two enemies. A 13,000-word novelette based on the main events in Shakespeare's play "Romeo and Juliet."  
  
RATING: PG-13, for murder, suicide, and language. No strong sexual themes employed.  
  
DISCLAIMER: "Our Own Olympus" is based on the characters featured in JK Rowling's Harry Potter series. The plot lines and actions of the Harry Potter characters are based on of William Shakespeare's tragedy "Romeo and Juliet."**  
  
PART FIFTEEN:  
  
Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore came rushing into the dormitory, just in time to see Ginny finish the potion, and throw it down onto the floor.  
  
"She can't be dead," Mrs. Weasley screamed. "No! Not my two youngest children in two days! It can't be! It just can't be!"  
  
Harry burst into tears; he was becoming quite good at acting. "I- I tried to s-stop her. But h-her mind was made up."  
  
"We're not blaming you, Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley sobbed, hugging her surrogate son tightly. "We're not blaming you..."  
  
"Perhaps we should get her into the Hogwarts crypt right now," Dumbledore said, in a sad, slow voice that Harry had never heard him use before. "I don't think she'll be able to manage a trip back to the Burrow."  
  
"Yes, yes," Mr. Weasley muttered. "The Hogwarts crypt."  
  
Harry rushed up to the owlery, as the Weasleys and Dumbledore went to bring Ginny's body down to the crypt. He had to be fast if he wanted to make sure he knew where they placed her coffin.  
  
The owlery was empty, except for one owl. Harry scribbled a note, and then tied it onto the lone owl's foot.  
  
Draco: Ginny's all right. She's faked death with that potion Snape taught us last week, remember? Meet me at the entrance to the Hogwarts crypt around midnight. If all goes well, you and Ginny can leave Britain together, and live your lives together. -Potter "Fly!" Harry shouted at the owl, as it flew off lopsidedly. Suddenly, he recognized who this owl was, flying as if it had a maimed wing.  
  
It was Errol.  
  
"Errol, fly like you've never flown before," Harry yelled at it. "This is a matter of life and death!"  
  
But he couldn't watch it anymore; he had to get down to the crypt in order to see which tomb they buried Ginny in.  
  
But, on the other hand, Harry wasn't sure if he could trust Errol to make the journey. He watched nervously, wondering if he should send another owl. But there wasn't time; the rest of the owls, including Hedwig and Pigwidgeon, were all flying elsewhere.  
  
He would have to depend on the elderly Errol.  
  
Harry watched a little longer, and saw, to his great relief, that Errol was flying briskly in the correct direction.  
  
Harry raced into the crypt. Two coffins lied there side by side. Dumbledore was in the middle of giving Ginny and Ron his final remarks.  
  
"To two wonderful students, brave and courageous ones, at that," Dumbledore said sadly. "Goodbye, Ginny Weasley. Goodbye, Ron Weasley. You shall both be sorely missed at Hogwarts, for you're both irreplaceable as students, as friends, and as people."  
  
Mrs. Weasley and Hermione were both sobbing wickedly by now, and were being comforted by a very distressed Dean Thomas. Mr. Weasley stood nearby, silently reflected upon Ginny.  
  
"Harry, would you care to say anything?" Mr. Weasley asked, coming out of his silent reflection. "I know Ginny and Ron would want you to."  
  
Harry nodded, as he approached the coffins. It was rather awkward trying to say something meaningful for Ginny, since he was the only one who knew she was not truly dead.  
  
"Ginny, I love you," he said. "I love you like you were my own little sister. I can't believe the end had to come so soon. You were a beautiful young woman, and I only wish you still had your entire life left."  
  
But Ron was another story. Harry couldn't quite find a way to say goodbye.  
  
"I thought we'd go out and face the wizarding world together," Harry said, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. "I thought that we'd be together for at least three more years, when we trained to become aurors together. But, oh, Ron, over the last seven years, you've been like a brother to me. No. You've truly been my brother. We've stuck through it all, through thick and thin. When Voldemort fell, I thought we were both safe from murder. I thought we would both be happy, and I thought we'd have the rest of our lives worth of friendship." He lowered his head over his best friend's coffin, the tears flowing like a rushing river from his big green eyes. "Ron, I'm going to miss you more than anything else in this world. I don't know how I'll even be able to get on without you. You've been there for me always, giving me laughter when I was down, or making me feel wanted, even if the whole school had turned its back on me. But I know you'll always be with me, even if we're never to utter a word to each other anymore. You will always be there, in my memory, to give me advice, and to be my friend." More tears fell from his eyes, falling on the highly polished wood in little droplets. "So I say goodbye, my Ron, my best friend, my brother." 


	16. Part 16: Ginny's Two Beaux

OUR OWN OLYMPUS A Hogwarts Twist on Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet" Written by Daniel Odysseus  
  
TYPE OF STORY: The tragic romance between Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley, the children of two enemies. A 13,000-word novelette based on the main events in Shakespeare's play "Romeo and Juliet."  
  
RATING: PG-13, for murder, suicide, and language. No strong sexual themes employed.  
  
DISCLAIMER: "Our Own Olympus" is based on the characters featured in JK Rowling's Harry Potter series. The plot lines and actions of the Harry Potter characters are based on of William Shakespeare's tragedy "Romeo and Juliet."**  
  
PART SIXTEEN:  
  
The clock struck ten in Zurich, and Dumbledore stood outside the door to the Malfoy house. He was on his way apparating to Durmstrang, but felt that he owed it to stop by and tell Draco about his wife's tragic suicide.  
  
"She can't be dead," Draco cried. "Dumbledore, you must be mistaken."  
  
"No, I wish I were, Draco, but I am not," Dumbledore said sadly. "I saw her finish the poison, and I saw her lie there dead."  
  
"But she knew I was coming back for her!" Draco screamed hysterically. "I have to see her!"  
  
"She's in the crypt," Dumbledore told him.  
  
"I have to see her!" Draco cried again. "I can't live without her."  
  
"Draco, you can," Dumbledore assured.  
  
"No," Draco screamed. "I can't!" Without any more ado, he disapparated into thin air.  
  
He reappeared outside of the Hogwarts grounds, and quickly ran down the road to the castle. It was empty; all of the holiday guests were upstairs in the common rooms.  
  
Draco knew exactly what he needed. He took his wand and shattered the lock on Snape's office door.  
  
He quickly rummaged around on the shelves for the large, nastiest bottle of potion he could find. When he did find it, he carried it with him to the crypt.  
  
Dean Thomas stood there, laying a bouquet of red roses near the entrance.  
  
"Thomas?" Draco sneered.  
  
"Malfoy!" Thomas growled. "What are you doing here? You killed her brother, and you probably tried to kill Ginny, too! I bet you gave her that poison!"  
  
"She killed herself," Draco told Thomas sadly. "But I won't deny that we were in love, and she was going to leave you. We were married yesterday morning, Thomas. I tell the truth."  
  
"You're lying," Thomas snarled. "Ginny would never love an evil man like you, Malfoy!" He pointed his wand at Draco. "You're a coward, Malfoy. I heard that you were too scared to fight Ron on the balcony."  
  
"I was not scared," Draco replied defensively. "But I won't fight you. Let me into the crypt."  
  
Thomas covered the door with his body. "You're not getting in there, Malfoy. Not while I'm still alive."  
  
"In that case, I'll show you right now how fast I can end your pathetic little existence."  
  
"Yeah, right," Thomas sneered. "Expelliarmus!"  
  
Draco ducked away from the red sparks, and then raised his wand. This is for Ginny, he told himself. You have to see her, so you can die with her, just as you have lived with her.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
Thomas suddenly was wriggling on the ground in front of the door, screaming in complete torture.  
  
"Have you suffered enough, Thomas?" Draco sneered at his victim. "Will you let me into the crypt now, so that I can see Ginny?"  
  
Dean Thomas gave a bit of a nod, as much as he could muster through the excruciating pain.  
  
"Then I'll put you out of your misery," Draco said coldly, "while I see what remains of my beloved wife." He pointed his wand straight at Thomas, who could do nothing but continue to squirm. "Avada Kedavra."  
  
Thomas stopped wriggling, and rolled backwards on his back, unmistakably dead.  
  
Draco proceeded into crypt, trying to find the room where they had taken his beloved Ginny. 


	17. Part 17: The Lovers' Fate

OUR OWN OLYMPUS A Hogwarts Twist on Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet" Written by Daniel Odysseus  
  
TYPE OF STORY: The tragic romance between Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley, the children of two enemies. A 13,000-word novelette based on the main events in Shakespeare's play "Romeo and Juliet."  
  
RATING: PG-13, for murder, suicide, and language. No strong sexual themes employed.  
  
DISCLAIMER: "Our Own Olympus" is based on the characters featured in JK Rowling's Harry Potter series. The plot lines and actions of the Harry Potter characters are based on of William Shakespeare's tragedy "Romeo and Juliet."**  
  
PART SEVENTEEN:  
  
Finally, he came to the correct tomb, and found coffin that Ginny was in. He pulled off the lid, and then rolled Ginny onto the floor next to him.  
  
"My love," he smiled at her. "My Venus, my god of beauty and love. I can't bear the thought of living another moment without you, Ginny. Perhaps our own Olympus isn't in this life, but in the afterlife, where we can finally be together, in paradise, looking down at the world below us." He kissed her lifeless lips passionately. "I shall love you even after death, Ginny, for I know we shall be together. So goodbye, my beloved, the only woman I shall ever love." He uncorked the flask of poison from Snape's office and raised it to his trembling lips. He hesitated only for a moment, but then thought of how he and Ginny would be able to reunite shortly, and quickly drank the potion.  
  
He fell back onto the grey stone floor, dead, putting an abrupt end to the proud Malfoy line of wizards, for it was the end of Draco Malfoy.  
  
Two minutes had scarcely passed when Ginny sat up. "Harry, has Draco arrived yet-" she began. But she suddenly saw her dead lover. "Oh, Draco, please don't say you killed yourself for me," she sobbed. "Didn't you receive the letter from Harry, telling you about the plan for us to escape together?" She stared at his pale lips, which were covered with a thin layer of green from that fatal poison.  
  
"Draco, I need to be with you right now, more than anything," she whispered. "I can't live without you. But, Draco, my love, we'll be together in death, even if we can't be together in life. I'll make sure of it." She smiled. "So, my love, my Mars, I'll see you on our own Olympus." She kissed his lips fervently, sucking up every last drop of poison.  
  
There wasn't enough poison to kill her. In fact, there wasn't even enough to do any harm.  
  
But Ginny knew what she had to do. She had to be with her Draco, her Mars, the only man she could ever love. She reached in his pocket, and drew out her lover's ebony wand.  
  
"As we have lived together, so we shall die together," Ginny whispered to him. Footsteps could be heard running down the corridor to this room in the crypt. There wasn't a moment to lose.  
  
Ginny dug the tip of the wand into her solar plexus, and whispered to herself, "Avada-"  
  
AND THE EXCITING CONCLUSION IS. Next. 


	18. Part 18: The Conclusion

OUR OWN OLYMPUS A Hogwarts Twist on Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet" Written by Daniel Odysseus  
  
TYPE OF STORY: The tragic romance between Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley, the children of two enemies. A 13,000-word novelette based on the main events in Shakespeare's play "Romeo and Juliet."  
  
RATING: PG-13, for murder, suicide, and language. No strong sexual themes employed.  
  
DISCLAIMER: "Our Own Olympus" is based on the characters featured in JK Rowling's Harry Potter series. The plot lines and actions of the Harry Potter characters are based on of William Shakespeare's tragedy "Romeo and Juliet."**  
  
And now. The moment you've all been waiting for. The exciting  
  
PART EIGHTEEN:  
  
"Avada-"  
  
Ginny stopped, and slowly lowered her wand. Is he worth it? she asked herself mentally. Is he worth dying over?  
  
But there was no time to think. Absolutely no time; the footsteps in the corridor were rapidly approaching.  
  
Ginny looked at her lover, who lie dead on the cold stone floor.  
  
"Oh, Draco," she whispered. "I love you."  
  
I love you, too, my Venus, my goddess of love and beauty. Ginny could almost hear him saying those beautiful words to her.  
  
"I want to be with you, Draco."  
  
We'll be together, she pictured him saying, on our own paradise. Our own paradise, just for the two of us, Ginny, my love. She could nearly see that kind, beautiful smile of his. We'll be together on our own Olympus.  
  
"I have to see you again," Ginny said, standing up, without waiting for her mind to think of a reply that Draco would say. "I have to be with you, Draco." She raised the wand, and pointed it at her heart. "I'll see you soon, my Draco, my Mars, on our own Olympus."  
  
The footsteps were approaching, and she could hear the metal handle of the door squeak, as the approaching people opened the door to the tomb.  
  
She straightened herself.  
  
"Avada Kedavra," she said loudly and confidently. There was a flash of green light, and her lifeless body fell down to the ground, resting on top of Draco's.  
  
Molly, Harry, Arthur, and Lucius came running into the crypt.  
  
"They're both dead," Arthur said.  
  
"They can't be!" Molly screamed in grief. "No! No! Not my daughter! Not Ginny!" She let out a slight gasp, and then collapsed into Harry's arm in complete shock. She had lost her youngest son and her only daughter today. Then, when it turned out that there was hope that maybe her daughter was still alive, she came to the tomb to see Ginny dead a second time. Harry thought back to that day at Grimmauld Place over two years ago, and he remembered seeing that boggart in Sirius's parlor turn itself into the bodies of both Ginny and Ron. Harry doubted that Molly would survive this ordeal, if she hadn't already died from the horrible grief eating away at her insides like a parasite. Even if she did survive, and did manage to return to the Burrow, Harry knew that was no way this vibrant, caring woman would ever be the same. Her soul, the very fibers that made her the wonderful person she was, had been shattered like a thin, fragile glass.  
  
Arthur and Lucius stood silently, staring at Molly, as Harry tried to awaken her with every countercharm that he had learned. But it was no use. The tragic but practically inevitable fate from the building grief had stolen Molly Weasley's life from their midst.  
  
Harry laid her corpse gently on the ground a few feet from Ginny and Draco.  
  
"I've lost my wife," Arthur told Lucius, fighting back the stinging tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes, "and I've lost my two youngest children because of this petty feud between the Malfoy and the Weasley families. It has to stop, Lucius!"  
  
"I know," Lucius said miserably. "I've lost my only child, my only son, Arthur. The boy that I loved more than anything. The boy that I thought would carry on the Malfoy name." Lucius stopped fighting back tears; he was just letting them spill all down his face like the snow that had fallen on Draco just two nights before. "I can't believe he's gone." He stared into his son's glassy, still-opened eyes.  
  
"I want to end it, Lucius," Arthur said slowly. "We have to end this! The enmity between our families has to stop, Lucius. I want to end it right now, right here, over the fallen bodies of our children."  
  
"Right here," Lucius echoed. "Let's end it now."  
  
"May I be the first to offer you my hand in friendship, Lucius Malfoy?"  
  
Lucius smiled at his once-rival, and shook his hand warmly. "May nothing like this ever happen again, Arthur, my friend. We can't let it. We can't let this ever happen again."  
  
"I agree," Arthur replied. He glanced down at the corpses of the two young lovers. "We can't ever let this happen again. I can't see any more of my family members die." He glanced at Draco's dead body. "Welcome to the family, Draco."  
  
The End 


End file.
